custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Zaria
Zaria was a Fe-Matoran and later Toa of Iron, who notably survived the Dark Times and Reign of Shadows. Biography Early Life Similarly to most other Toa of Iron, Zaria began his life as a Fe-Matoran on Spherus Magna, where he aided in the construction of the Great Spirit Robot. Upon its completion, he was placed inside one of the domes of the Matoran Universe, which then departed Spherus Magna. While the island of his original residence after the Great Spirit Robot's completion remains unclear, it is known that he lived amongst a community of Matoran for the majority of his life, joining a crafting guild. In the years after the Great Disruption, Zaria would eventually be chosen to become a Toa, transforming under unknown circumstances. Life as a Toa After his transformation, however, Zaria abandoned all ties to his homeland and set off to explore the other domes of the Matoran Universe. Over the course of his travels, he gained control over his Elemental Powers and sought to defend the citizenry of the Great Spirit Robot. Roughly 30,000 years ago, in the decades following the evolution of the Makuta species, Zaria witnessed the growing hostility and ungratefulness of the Matoran Universe inhabitants towards Toa. During this time, the Brotherhood of Makuta began a covert genocide of all Toa of Iron and Magnetism due to the threats their particular powers posed to their new Protosteel armor. Evading the initial onslaught, Zaria was left as one of last remaining Toa of Iron. Confronted by an unknown Makuta in combat, however, he notably violated the Toa Code and murdered his attacker. Reign of Shadows After Makuta Teridax took control of the Matoran Universe and announced the success of his plan, Zaria was forced to find shelter from the Brotherhood of Makuta armies that razed the domes of the Great Spirit Robot. Returning to Nynrah to ensure the safety of the Fe-Matoran, Zarian eventually began fighting against the Teridax's forces, battling menaces such as Rahkshi, Exo-Toa, and Visorak. Forced to accept the downfall of the Great Spirit, Zaria emerged from hiding and joined the resistance forces. Coming to the attention of the Toa Nuva, the Toa of Iron would later journey south of Metru Nui, where he united with the disgruntled masses to fend off the Rahkshi army amassing in the Southern Island Chain. Once the Matoran Universe successfully landed on Bara Magna, Zaria and his Toa compatriots emerged onto the surface of the planet, where they allied with the Glatorian and Agori to fend off Makuta's Rahkshi, Skakdi, and Skrall forces. Fighting alongside his fellow Toa for the duration of the conflict, Zaria was relieved from battle with the Rahkshi with aid from Toa Tahu, who used the Golden Armor to vaporize the Rahkshi army. Mata Nui was then able to complete his mission of reforming Spherus Magna from Bara Magna, Bota Magna and Aqua Magna. Spherus Magna To Be Added Abilities and Traits As a Matoran, Zaria possessed a minuscule amount of Elemental Iron energy, which he manifested through a natural desire to invent. Upon his transformation into a Toa, Zaria gained the ability to create, control, and absorb most forms of Metallic Protodermis, as well as manipulating the armor of an opponent. Owing to the nature of his Elemental Powers, Zaria possessed a natural endurance and heightened pain threshold, making him an especially formidable combatant. Mask and Tools To Be Added Forms Appearances *''The Yesterday Quest'' - First Appearance Category:Iron Category:Fe-Matoran Category:Toa of Iron